


The Christmas Card

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Bellatrix Black as a small child, her mother treating her cruelly





	

It was a cold December day and the rain was falling in sheets over the streets of wizarding London. Normally at this time of year the Black household were run off their feet with carrying out social obligations and preparations for Christmas. Today, however, was not busy and little four year old Bellatrix found herself feeling bored. She wasn't allowed to play outside today and her baby sister, Andromeda, was asleep again. After much frowning she summoned a house elf and ordered him to set out paper, paints and glitter. She was going to make a Christmas card for her parents.

When the elf had done as ordered she shooed him away, not caring to look at its ugly face. She sat herself on the floor and began to paint. It was to be a scene of a Christmas tree and presents under it. While she painted she sung Christmas carols to herself. Her favourite was 'Toyland' and she launched herself into the chorus of it and accidentally spilt paint all over her mother's new carpet, making her giggle. When she had painted the scene she used the glitter to make the tree sparkle as if lit by fairy lights. When it was done she summoned the elf again and ordered him to get her mummy, Druella Black. As the elf went away she turned and frowned at the chaos she had caused and then glanced down at her brand new dress to discover it was covered in green paint and glitter.

Druella walked in then and stopped with a gasp, taking in the chaos that was her daughter's playroom. Hearing the gasp Bella turned and beamed at her mother, holding out the card. "Mummy, I made you and daddy a Christmas card". Druella turned her cold eyes on her small dark haired daughter. "Just look at this mess Bellatrix Black. The new carpet, laid only yesterday, is ruined and your new dress isn't even worthy of being used as rags" She glared accusingly at Bella. "Well what do you have to say Bellatrix?" When Bella looked down and remained silent Druella pulled out her wand. "Bellatrix I do not appreciate your silence and you do at least owe an apology for this mess you have made" Bella still refused to answer, instead silent tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Without another word Druella pointed her wand at her daughter and said "Crucio". With a loud scream Bella dropped to the floor and writhed in pain. "I trust you will not do this again Bellatrix" Druella swept out of the room leaving her daughter to scream and writhe in pain. She never spared a glance at the card Bella had been so proud of.


End file.
